cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Alyse, Duchess of Milan
|image = Princess_Alyse.png |order = Duchess of Milan |term_start = May 5, 2789 |term_end = |predecessor = Vacant |successor = |birth_date = March 20, 2787 (age ) |birth_place = Windsor, TH, Vanivere |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Popular |rhouse = Oléron-Vendôme |spouse = James Atwood (m. 2807–present) |issue = Braeden Atwood |residence = Château de Milieu de l'Été Châtillon, Coruvel, Vanivere |almamater = UA Matignon |profession = |religion = Protestant |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Princess Alyse, Duchess of Milan (born Alyse Madeleine Jacquelyn Geneviève Gail d'Oléron-Vendôme; March 20, 2787) is the only sister of Alexandre II, reigning Emperor of the Vaniveran Empire. Raised in the luxuries of royalty, Alyse has decided to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. Under the name Marissa Capet, Princess Alyse has starred in a number of films and in 2803, won the role of Alyssa James on The WM's The Glamorous Life. At the age of three, Alyse's parents divorced. Living with both their parents due to joint custody, Alyse and her siblings, Alexandre and Henri, lived half their time in Châtillon and the other half in Sombreterre. At the age of ten, Alyse was allowed to live with her mother full time. Now residing in the Château de Milieu de l'Été outside Châtillon with her husband, James Atwood, Alyse is still pursuing her dreams. Early life Career Personal life Alyse d'Oléron-Vendôme et Atwood is a member of the House of Oléron-Vendôme, ruling house of the Vaniveran Empire since the twenty-fifth century. The only daughter of Empress Madeleine I, Alyse has two brothers: Emperor Alexandre II and Prince Henri. Alyse is very attached to her mother, Madeleine, and spends a lot of her free time with the former empress. Since her mother's abdication, Alyse has begun to spend more time with her and her older brother Alexandre. Princess Alyse has also become a good friend of her sister-in-law, Élisabeth van Midas, and is best friends with her TGL co-star, Rachel Sawyer. Relationships James Atwood After winning the role of Alyssa James on The Glamorous Life, Alyse began an off-screen relationship with her on-screen boyfriend, James Atwood. When word of the romance reached the press, the media had a field day. Paparazzis began to surround the sets of TGL until finally the Vaniveran Government released a statement saying the media would be sued if the paparazzi did not calm down over the royal couple. Dating through the entire series's lifetime, James proposed to Alyse in the Valais Mountains in November of 2806. Their engagement lasted for eight months, when they married on July 2, 2807, at the Royal Palace of Anvers in Anvers, Brabant. Two years after their marriage, Alyse and James had their first child, a son: Prince Braeden of Milan. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles Vanivere :Titles :* Princess of Vanivere (March 20, 2787 - ) :* Duchess of Milan (May 5, 2789 - ) :Styles :* Her Royal Highness (March 20, 2787 - May 5, 2789) :* Her Imperial Highness (May 5, 2789 - ) :Primary form of address :* Her Royal Highness Princess Alyse of Vanivere (March 20, 2787 - May 5, 2789) :* Her Imperial Highness Princess Alyse, Duchess of Milan (May 5, 2789 - ) Honours Vaniveran honours :* Order of Saint Michael Category:Vanivere Category:Individuals